Love Thy Chains ReaverOC
by meowimogen
Summary: Millicent was ever shunned by the people around her for admiring Reaver, she herself couldn't explain the loyalty she felt for him, but she accepted it none the less. This is the journey of my OC Millicent and her eternal servitude to one tyrannical Mr Reaver. Rated T for swearing and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, this is the first story I will be submitting on here so i'm not fully confident in my writing yet so friendly criticism is welcomed! I apologise for any spelling mistakes in advance! _

Milly had worked in Reavers factories for years, ever since she was a child she made the brave decision to leave her home of Bloodstone and seek out the horrid, turbulent streets that Bowerstone had become. Many thought she was insane, why would anyone activley choose to work for Reaver? The pay was horrendous and the hours of work criminal, yet she never tired and she never gave up. Now an 18 year old woman, she was shunned by her fellow work mates, they called her names like 'Reavers Whore' and the like when she infact had never even met Reaver. She herself couldn't explain when asked, why are you so devoted to him? She just shrugged and answered, why not?

She had news from her brother, still living in Bloodstone that her father had died, murdered. She was sad, terribly sad, but she still could not leave the factory to attend his funeral. As she awoke one morning she could smell Lindas cooking, she shared a house with a woman named Linda and her two children Max and Rachael, they both worked in Reavers factory and she made sure no harm came to them and so Linda was greatful and fed her one meal a day in exchange. 'Morning Milly, how are you today?' She smiled as she poured the disgusting looking concoction into the filthy bowls. 'I am quite well thank you' Milly grinned as she combed her long black hair, she was seated at the table and they ate their food down quickly, 'Come on you two!' Milly jumped up hoying her bowl into the sink, 'I don't know how you do it lass! take care of my babies!' Linda called as she bounded out of the door like she was getting paid for it...

When she rounded the corner she saw something frightful, there had been civil unrest for quite some time but she wasn't expecting this. A crowd of workers had gathered outside the factory while a man, elevated on a makeshift podium proceeded to complain and shout about how ill Reaver was treating everyone, 'Go inside' She spoke tenderly to Max and Rachael, they nodded and hurried in. She muscled her way through the crowd, 'John please come down!' She called to him, 'Why? just because you are an insane whore when it comes to Reaver, well we arn't standing for it!' He growled at her angrilly, she pushed her way onto the podium, enraged by his comments made against her. 'Why are you being so stupid? Reaver pays you is that not enough? Quite your job then and she how well you fare' she held her ground against the man, 'But don't you see? We have to make a stand!' He argued back.

'But why make a stand when sitting down is so much easier?' The unmistakeable voice and unmistakable sound of gunfire cut the air, she felt the bullet whizz passed her body and watched as it embedded itself into the mans leg, he howled and collapsed onto the floor, she watched the blood splatter all over her uniform that she tried so hard to keep clean and presentable, Reaver continued to speak and shoot the man, dispersing more and more ichor onto the young woman frozen to the spot. 'Im a generous man I'll likely start handing out prizes right away!' he called before swanning off back inside, Milly felt a hand in hers and turned to see a young woman who also worked along side her, 'Milly please come inside and get to work, do you want to be shot too?' She begged her.

In her shock she could do nothing but stare, she heard the words but no words of her own would come to her, then her attention was drawn to the man himself, Reaver approached them. 'I thought I said get back to work?' he barked, Sharon pulled Milly off the stand and began leading her towards the factory entrance, 'Not you' Reaver held out his hand and grasped the girls arm tightly, she looked into his eyes questioningly, Sharon abandonned them to go to work. 'I think its time we put the team spirit award into action right away, shall we?' He notioned to his carriage. She was led and seated in there without even realising it, everything seemed to be blurring into one. 'Whats your name girl?' 'Millicent, but everyone just calls me Milly' She answered him, he studied her, pale skin, thin but curvy still, beautifully kept raven hair and eyes, her eyes, yellow as two gold coins. Could she really work for him? most of the women he saw in his factories looked starved, filthy and ugly.

'Forgive me for asking, but, where are we going? She asked politely, 'To my mansion my little lucky treat, you are to work for me now' 'I have always worked for you master' She replied, creasing her perfect brown in an adorable quizical look. 'Yes but now, you get to work for me personally and cater for my every whim' He flashed her a wolfish grin. She herself suddenly felt a multitude of emotions, she was finally in the presence of the man she felt the need to serve, to protect, 'It would be an honour' She finally replied, 'I must say, I am shocked at your demeanour, most would be writhing to get away, but you, so submissve and greatful, It's quite refreshing' 'Thank you, Master, I have worked for you since I was a child, I appear to be moving up the ranks' She smiled at him, her eyes catching the morning light.

'Your accent is familiar, where are you from?' 'Bloodstone' 'Ahhh a fellow Bloodstonian how refreshing indeed! you must write to your family and tell them the good news of your latest employment!' Reaver tapped his cane, 'I don't think that will be nesacary' 'Why not?' 'I have not spoken to my family since I left to come and work for you, 11 years ago' She explained to him, he looked more and more curious, 'You left your family, on your own, just to work in my factory? Oh dear I seem to have stumbled upon another Benjamina...' Reaver groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I wouldn't worry master, If I was you would have surely heared of me before now' She replied to him, her beautiful face creasing into that gorgeous smile. 'I suppose...My butler Barry will see that you are cleaned up and presentable for me, then you shall get to work right away' 'Yes master' She bowed her head.

She was astounded by the beauty of his home, she personally loved the colour red and was glad to see it on every possible material. 'Ahh Miss Millicent, would you please step this way' Barry motioned for her to enter a room just off from the kitchens, eyeing her up greedily as he did, it led to many other rooms which were the servents quarters were. He walked ahead of her and opened another door where a small man with a large pink wig sat at a sewing machine, 'Ahhhh hello Barry, and who is this little morcel?' He asked, 'She is Reavers new pet, Milly' Barry slung his arm around her, she just smiled and let him, 'Here for another uniform?' The tailor asked, 'Yes yes if you wouldn't mind' 'Please, Madame, remove your clothes' He looked at her dress which was covered in blood and rubbed his fingers slightly as if the blood was on his own hands.

Milly blushed a deep shade of red, 'What?' she stuttered, 'I will need to take your measurments and fit the garment to you, don't mind Barry and I...' The tailor, although obviously homosexual was loving the squirming girl before him. She looked over to Barry who was sat back on a chair, his arms crossed and a smirk upon his face, with shaking hands she slipped the shift dress off her and let it fall to the floor, revealing her thin but delicious frame, she had short bloomers and banages covering her womanly parts but the blush still never left her face. Pierre, the tailor began measuring her, 'You need to eat more, Milly' He nipped her side and she squeaked in pain and jolted away from him, 'Easier said than done, living in industrial' She mumbled.

Suddenly the door burst open, Milly's blush deepened as Reaver strode into the room, 'Barry, get up' He snapped, he looked over Milly, eyes raping her body. Barry scurried up from his chair, Reaver's glare never leaving his face, 'Hurry up, Pierre' He snapped, as Barry left out of the door Reavers cane collided with with the back of his head, poor Barry yelped in pain and the door was slammed making Millicent jump. Pierre said nothing after that, and my new uniform was fitted quickly. Milly looked at herself in the mirror, she now had a corset on and proper bloomers, a white capped sleeved shirt with a cravat and a black pinifor that barely covered her behind, it had a white frilly petticoat poofing it out and the large double 'R's' that made up the Reaver Industries logo. 'Put these on' Pierre instructed her, a pair of shiny black heels in her size.

'Reaver will be pleased' He smiled, 'Thank you' Milly bowed her head and made her way out of the room, Reaver said to find him but where is that exactlly? She assumed he would be upstairs and so that was the direction she headed. Milly thought she might see some staff about and ask but she saw no one, from one of the halls she heared another painful yowl, Barry. Millicent's heels clipped the marbel floor and the door she was making her way to was nearly wrenched off its hinges, she saw what was coming and ducked instinctivly, a bullet barely missed her and pinged off the wall behind her, she stared into Reavers eyes and down the barrel of his beloved pistol. Reaver was impressed, no one dodged his bullets, but he didn't feel like dispatching his lovely new pet. 'Ahhhh my dear Millicent, come in come in' he ushered to her.  
She stood up warily and walked towards him, Barry was nearly crying as he left the room clutching his bottom, 'You look lovely' 'Thank you master' 'Do you like it?' 'If it please you master' She bowed her head slightly, Reaver walked towards her, this woman, this girl was something he had never met before. He had never met a woman like her, so defiant and yet so submissive at the same time. He put his gun underneath her chin and forced her to look up at him, 'You will start your duties immediately, clean my house I want to see my face in every surface' 'Yes master' Milly unhinged her chin from his firearm, giving Reaver a splendid display of her slender white neck, and went in search for some cleaning products.

'Are you alright, Barry?' She asked tenderly as she found him stood with his head up agaisnt the wall, 'Im fine Milly thank you, Reaver he, isn't usually like that, he, he said he doesn't want any man to look at you' Milly was shocked, Reaver had really said that? 'Erm, could you tell me where the cleaning stuff is?' She asked him, clapsing her hands infront of her body and swaying slightly, adorable. 'Ofcourse' He led her to a hidden cupboard where he helped her retrieve a bucket and fill it with soapy water, she started on the windows and then dusted all the book selves, Reaver left his study and work every now and then to spy on her and see how she was doing.

When Millicent was nearly comepltely flogged she had to start on the floor, the sun was setting and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and bed. As she knelt on the floor scrubbing meticulously she heard that cane, the clipping of his fine shoes, she looked up when the feet stopped infront of her, 'You have done enough for today, Millicent' Reavers voice was firm, how he loved staring at her exposed, bloomer covered bottom as she scrubbed the floor, he never wanted her to stop but she looked frail and ready to drop. 'I'm nearly finished-' She scrubbed harder, 'I said, stop' he comannded again, without another word she threw the scrubber into the bucket and stood up, she was a whole head shorter than Reaver, 'Is there anything else I can do for you master?' She asked, eyes blazing with innocence. 'No ma cherie, be awake early I want breakfast in bed tomorrow' He turned on his heel and sauntered up the stairs.

Finally, she bathed and got into a luxurious bed, well, luxury comapred to the horrid flea ridden planks she was used to from the slums of Industrial. She however did not sleep well, she had nightmares, terrible nightmares, so scary she found herself bolt up right awake at 6am, in cold sweats and tears. She rubbed her eyes but the fire that danced before them would not go, in much distress she ran to the small mirror hanging on the wall and looked at her face, for a moment her own eyes scared her, she thought the fire was real. After calming down she decided to get ready and head to the kitchen, Reaver said he wanted his breakfast in bed and one could only assume a man as busy as he would want to awake early.

She found a chef, working away over the stove, 'Good morning' She called, 'Mornin lass' she replied, the woman was positivly grotesque, she was fat and wore rags, 'Reaver will be getting up soon, you'll want to bring him this, he likes his tea with two sugars and a dash of milk, good luck' The chef handed her the tray, good luck? Milly shook her head confused as she made her way to Reavers bedroom, the phrase suddenly making much more sense as it dawned on her, she opened the door and again ducked as a bullet skimmed her pretty little face. 'My my, you are a comodity' Reaver chuckled, and stretched in his bed, 'Good morning' She greeted him but a smile did not grace her features like Reaver had expected it too, he watched as she placed the tray down on the side and with shaking hands made his morning tea.

'Is something the matter, Milly mon cher?' He asked, wether out of curiosity or actual care he did not know. 'Oh it is nothing to trouble yourself with, Master' She dismissed his question with a weak smile and opened the heavy, red velvet curtains covering both of his windows before handing him the tray of breakfast. He noticed her trembling again and grabbed her wrist, she gasped asif he had struck her, before her eyes she saw the horrid scenes that played out in her dream, almost like the life was being sapped out of her, she slid slowly to the floor, Reavers hand gripping her dainty wrist, 'Millicent' He said her name firmly, to try and drag her from whatever trance she was in but she whimpered and clamped her eyes shut further. Not being able to take the terrible feeling of pure angst, regret and fear she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stumbled back on the floor her back resting on the wall underneath the window and her legs splayed out infront of her like a ragdoll propped up against a pillow.

Milly took deep gulps of air and sweat dripped down her forehead, what were these visions she was having? At first she thought it just to be a bad dream but to see the burning village again whilst awake, confirmed that it wasn't just a nightmare. Reaver had discarded his meal and scooped the girl up in his arms and lay her on his bed, if only she was naked and in a better frame of mind...'As your master, I order you to tell me what is going on' he commanded, she shook her head, 'You'll think me mad' she argued, Reaver grabbed his gun and held it to her neck like he had yesterday, once again she seemed unphased, 'Tell me, or loose your head' He cocked his gun, ready to blow her away, 'I had a nightmare!' she squealed trying to struggle away from him, 'A nightmare?' 'Well, I dreamt of it last night, but what just happened, it can't have been just a dream can it?' she frowned thinking over her situation again. 'What did you dream off?' Milly looked at him with wide golden eyes, fearful to tell him. 'Speak, girl!' He shouted, 'There was a village! and it was on fire, and there were people in it, screaming to get out but none of them seemed to be running -' 'Impossible' Reaver hissed and stood up, he ran his hands through his hair.

'What do you mean?' Milly asked breathlessly, 'What you saw, is impossible' Reaver answered her through gritted teeth, he strode towards her and grabbed her neck, her hands flying up to his immediately, fear glistening in her firey orbs. Reaver saw it then, in her eyes, he saw the fire, he saw the thatched rooves, but how? How could she see Oakvale? 'Take my breakfast back to the kitchen and tell the cook I want my dinner by 1pm on the dot, and tell Barry to come to my quarters' He barked at her, instead of answering with her usually 'Yes master' she simply nodded, eyes swimming with tears but too stubborn to let them fall. The cook wasn't pleased with her request, or that fact his breakfast was untouched, 'You'll have to help me lass' 'Ofcourse, but I must send Barry to Reavers quarters first, do you know where her may be?' She asked, 'He'll be in his room, its opposite yours' She nodded her greasy head in the direction of the servents quarters.  
When she got to his room she knocked but there was no answer, she frowned 'Barry I'm coming in' when there was no answer she pushed the door open, Barry was there, but not looking well at all. He was panting on his bed in cold sweats, 'Barry whats wrong?' She asked rushing to his bed side, his skin was white and waxy. 'I, can't move, its like, my arms and legs, are like lead' He rasped, 'Reaver wants you in his quarters what should I do?' She asked worridly, 'He will want to be dressed, you'll have to do it' 'I've never dressed a man before!' She exclaimed, 'Trousers, shirt, waistcoat, shoes, coat, hat' 'I'll come and tend to you after I help cook' She hurried back upstairs to Reavers room, 'Master Reaver, I am sorry for the inconvenience, but Barry is ill, so I will have to dress you' She squared her shoulders and got Reavers clothes from his drawers, Reaver did not speak as she dressed him, just watched her.

She blushed as she removed his night shirt and replaced it with his black shirt, Reaver noticed and couldn't help but smirk at her. 'I think I might like you to dress me more often' 'I'm sure you've never said that to a girl before' Milly remarked smartly, wearing a small smirk of her own. The last thing to do was his coat and hat, she pulled it over his shoulders and dusted them and then placed the hat on his head with a satisfyed smile, Reaver lifted his hand to brush a hair out of her face, Milly flinched away from him, 'You will not fear me' 'I don't I just don't want to see that again' she answered him, 'You don't fear me hmm? We shall see' He chuckled. 'I am sorry master, but cook said she needed my help, good day' Milly bowed her head and then clip-clopped her way back to the kitchen.

'Where have you been girl!' The cook snapped, 'I am sorry, Barry has taken Ill and I had to dress Master Reaver myself' 'I need you to get me 3 carrots, 2 potatoes and a chicken from the garden' 'Right' Milly left the house and entered the shed where a small alotment was with fresh vegtables growing on it. She dug up the carrots and potatoes as instructed, but the chicken? As if on queue she heard the, clucking in their little pen, 'Oh no' Milly's face became grave, she could not kill the poor thing. She looked in the coop briefly for one that was already dead but found none. She abanndoned the chicken and returned to the cook, poultry free. 'Where is the chicken girl?' 'I can not kill it' 'What do you mean? Go and get that chicken!' 'I will not kill it! if you want it dead, go and get it yourself!' She shouted back at her, glearing at the chef. 'I'm telling you right now, you will kill that chicken!' 'And I'm telling you I won't!' 'I'll shall tell master Reaver about this' 'Tell him' Milly shrugged rebelliously.

The cook barged passed her angrilly, while she was gone she heated some milk in a pan for Barry, poor Barry. When she entered his room his condition hadn't changed, 'Barry, I've brought you some warm milk' She sat on his bed and placed the drink on his bedside table, 'I, can't sit up' he said weakly, Milly propped up his pillows and then pulled him up into an upright position, she brought the warm mug to his lips and helped him drink it down. 'What do you think is wrong with you?' she asked, 'I, woke in the night, I heared you screaming, but I couldn't get up' 'Its okay, I think you just have a fever' 'Why were you screaming?' 'I just had a bad dream'. Once Barry had drank all his milk she left for the kitchen again, the chef was sat, plucking the feathers from the dead bird with a horrid look of satisfaction on her marred face. Milly scowled as she washed the mug and put it away roughly.

Suddenly from the kitchens a small silver bell rang on the wall, it was underneath the words 'Study'. She gladly left the kitchens, anything to be away from that dreadful wench. She opened the door to Reavers study, 'Ah Barry, would you be a-' Milly cleared her throat, fearful that if he continued she would hear something that she rather wouldn't. Reaver swivled in his seat, 'Ahh yes, Millicent, how does dear Barry fare?' 'He has a terrible fever, master, but a few days rest will be sufficent for his recovery' 'You seem well versed' 'I had a sickness when I was a child' 'Be a lamb and fetch me a glass of wine from the cellar will you?' 'Is there anything else, master?' 'That will be all, feel free to rid yourself of all those clothes' Reaver smirked as the vermillion hue retured to her face.

She returned quickly, the cellar was a dark place and she didn't like being so far underground. She placed the glass on Reavers table and poured the decanted alcohol in, he drank it asif water. 'Millicent, my work is terribly boring, entertain me' Reaver asked her, interested in seeing what she did, Milly faltered for a moment, her eyes settled on a piano in the corner of the room. 'Do you like music master?' 'I do, if it is played well' Milly seated herself at the grand piano and lifted the lid, 'What tune are you feeling this morning?' 'Something, passionate' Milly began to play a tune, one that she had learned from the tavern in Industrial. Reaver was silent as he listened to her play, he did not expect her to be this good at all, and when he asked for something passionate, he did not expect this passionate.  
Reaver couldn't concentrate on his work now, he watched her, lily skin reflecting the light like a mirror, long thin fingers gliding over the keys, her ebony hair swayed about her hips as her head moved slightly, he wanted to touch it. Reaver stood behind the young girl and gently wrapped his fingers around a lock of her hair. Milly jumped, not even hearing him stand up, an aweful noise interupted her beautiful playing and now she was too embarrased to carry on, Millicent turned her head to look up at the tyrant who she was in eternal servitude too. He stared into her eyes, like two gold coins shining at him in his pocket, gold and women, two of the things he loved the most. 'You have distracted me from my work, you naughty girl' 'I am sorry master' Milly bowed her head to look at his feet, she felt her heart pumping against her chest as Reaver pulled her up from the piano stool and kissed her roughly. Milly squealed against his bruising mouth and she wanted to get away from him immediately, she was scared of what he might do if she indulged him.

When Reaver pulled away from her, he saw the same fear swimming in her eyes as when she told him of her dream, his heart wrenched, he wanted to fuck her to terribly, to rip the clothes of her and take her right now, but another part of him wanted her to rip his clothes off, he wanted her to be willing. 'Go and tend to Barry' Millicent left the room, before she attempted the stairs her fingers ghosted over her lips, they tingled and she hungered, smiling lightly and collecting herself she entered the library for something to entertain Barry with, all the novels were erotic or instruction manuals for sexual positions, sighing she chose one that was only light. As she entered the kitchen, death chef was still in there, scowling she swiped some chicken broth and headed over to Barry's room.

He seemed a much better colour, 'I've brought you some broth, if you'll eat it' 'Milly you're an angel' 'And a dirty book, if you want me to read it to you?' Barry's eyebrows raised, 'You're an amazing angel!' 'Will you be able to eat yourself?' 'I think so' She handed barry the hot meal and sat crossed legged on the end of his bed, making sure she didn't show of her bloomers. Milly began to read to him, once his eyes darkened and he began to squirm in the sheets, she left him and the book to himself. 'Go and set the table' Death chef instructed her, she took the polished silver and his plates to the dining room and set his table, just as she was lighting the candles she heared his cane and that smile crept up to her face again...


	2. Chapter 2

'Millicent' He called to her, closer than she was anticipating, she jumped slightly to hear his voice so loud, 'How is my butler?' 'He's entertaining himself, I think' 'How?' Reaver asked confused, 'Well, I read him one of your novels' She shrugged, Reaver arched his eyebrow in suprise. 'From my library?' 'Yes master' 'And who said you could go in there?' He asked her, she turned around to face him, bodies closer than was acceptable between master and servent, and she replied 'No one said I couldn't' A ripple ran down Reavers spine, how exciting she was when she had her rebellious head on. 'I don't like your chef' She blurted our suddenly, 'Why might that be my lamb?' 'Shes an aweful woman, she takes joy in killing animals' Milly turned a sickly shade as she remebered the look on her face as she sat pulling the feathers out of the dead bird.

Reavers eyes were dancing, such innocence he longed to corrupt, she was a conquest. 'What would you have me do?' Reaver purred, 'I don't know' She mumbled glancing at the fire arm at his hip, blushing again, Reaver remebered when he had barged into the tailors room and saw her in her underwear, he was finding it hard to control himself around her. Any other staff he wouldn't think twice about bedding them, and neither would they. Millicent was different, she was his servent in every sense of the word and would probably jump of a cliff if he commanded it, but he didn't want to command her. He kissed her again, Milly struggled only breifly before she felt her body relaxing, her brain was screaming at the danger but her heart was singing. Reavers lips curved into a wicked smile, he was breaking her, and she was letting him. When they heard footsteps she moved away from him, death chef scowled at her and placed Reavers meal on the table.

'Would you like a glass of wine master?' She asked, 'You read my mind, mon cher' 'I hope not' She mumbled sarcasticly as she left the room for the dreaded cellar, once she returned Reaver was finished his meal and was standing up from his chair, 'Bring it to my room' She nodded and followed behind him, 'Is there anything else you wish for master?' 'I need you to travel into town, to the brothel in Bowerstone Industrial and tell the proprieter to send over two of her girls' 'Of course master' Reaver went in his pocket and pulled out a pouch of money, 'This should be enough' He hoyed the parcel in her direction and with cat like ability she held out her hand and caught it, 'I'll be back soon' She left the room and skipped downstairs to the carriage, 'Reaver has asked me to go to the brothel in Bowerstone Industrial' 'No problem love, get in' She got in his carriage, it was strange being in here again without him, Milly was filled with a sense of lonliness and they travelled the rickety roads back to industrial.

'Here we are love' The driver called, 'Wait here, I won't be long' She entered the Bowerstone Bordello, a foreign place to her, yet she wasn't intimidated in the slightest, not while she bore the large insignia for Reaver on her chest, no one would touch her. She knocked on the office door where all the money talk was held and entered, a plump woman in her late 40's sat at the desk wearing a hideous pink. 'Ahh come in come in, what can I do for you pretty girl?' 'Reaver sent me-' 'Reaver? Urgh that man! the only reason I tolerate him is because of his generous coin, what does he want this time?' She asked putting her quill down and giving Milly her full attention, 'He asked me to retrieve two girls-' 'Two? No, absolutely not, do you know how many girls have returned to me with several more holes than they left with?' 'Reaver has requested two to be sent to his manor' Milly repeated, 'He can have one, and you can be the other' She waved her hand, several of the whores around her giggled.

Millicent was angry, this woman was vulgar, and what Reaver commanded of her, she did. Millicent squared her shoulders and walked up the the desk, 'Stop interupting me, Reaver has commanded two, and he shall get two, or you might find yourself with more holes in you' Milly spoke in a low, dangerous voice and she prodded the woman in the chest. Her eyes glowing, the vulgar woman cleared her throat and Milly turned into an upright position, 'Do as she says, Amber, Sophia' her voice was shakey and lacking in the confidence she had before, 'Here, its more than you deserve' Milly let the coin purse drop onto the wooden table, the two whores, now looking rather sheepish followed her out and into the carriage. Millicent was silent but the other two girls chattered amongst themselves, 'No one has ever spoken to Mistress Pomfry like that before' One of them chided, 'What Reaver wants, he gets' Millicent replied to her.

She was glad to be out of the carriage, the smell of their cheap 'odour 'le scanque' was starting to burn her nostrils, before leading the whores to his bedroom she made a stop off at the cellar and got two more bottles of wine, he would only request it later. 'This way' Milly lead them through his wonderous home and to his door, she knocked and then entered, 'Ahh Millicent my dear girl, come in come in, I see you were succesful! I am shocked, Mistress Pomfry sent both of you?' He questioned them, 'You have an extremely loyal-' 'And vicious servent!' The girls giggled, Milly narrowed her eyes and she decanted the wine over by his desk. 'Vicious ey?' Reaver smirked at Milly who placed the tray down on his bedside, 'She threatened her, and Mistress was scared, I could tell' Amber fed Reaver the story, hoping to get Millicent in trouble. 'Hmmm my dear Milly, one could not wish for a dearer girl!' Reaver complimented, Millicent shot a sarcastic smile to the prostitute sprawled out on the bed, as she was walking out she turned back around and said 'I did promise Mistress Fat Slut that you wouldn't shoot either of them, but, mistakes happen' Reaver roared into a fit of laughter and the two girls hissed at Milly who closed the door with a dark smirk on her face.  
She decided to explore his house a bit and then to check on Barry afterwards and maybe do a spot of cleaning. Several of the doors she came across were locked, probably for her own benefit, Avo knows what she might find. Barry was asleep when she went to check on him, his fever seemingly gone yet he still was wrapped in his sheets in a sweaty heap, smiling she took the book from his bedside and put it back on the shelf, then she got the feather duster out and began to dust the books all down. Even from the library down stairs she could hear the girls giggling, she scowled slightly, she hoped he would shoot them. It was seven o'clock in the evening when the bitches emerged from Reavers room, no words were spoken as the females passed eachother on the stairs, Milly had her nose in the air ignoring them. 'Millicent, be a lamb and clean my room will you? I'm affraid we made quite a mess' Reaver chuckled. Millicent ignored him and with and expressionless face set about tidying the moistened room.

When she was nearly finished Reaver re-entered, everything was sparkling, she was just finishing his bed. 'Milly, what on earth is the matter?' He asked her, 'Nothing' She replied, not in her usual tone. Reaver changed into his pyjamas infront of her but she was not phased, this made him slightly angry, he wanted to see that sensual blush upon her face, but it never came. She picked up the dirty sheets off the floor and began to make her way towards the door, but Reaver stood in her way, he went to kiss her but she saw what was coming and dodged him, 'I don't want to taste their lips upon yours' they shared a look before she left him standing in the doorway, he frowned at her as she plodded down the stairs, 'Women' He moaned and shut his door, quite exhausted from the evenings shenanigans.

Millicent washed Reavers sheets, but by the time she came to hang them on the line to dry it was pitch black, it must have been about 11 at night. She felt absolutely drained and so left them in a wet heap near the back door, she would do it in the morning. She walked like a zombie back to her room and barely undressed herself before slumping onto her bed into a deep sleep. Milly was rudely awakened to some one slapping her face gently, with wild eyes she sat up, like the night before she was shaking and the fire wouldn't leave her. 'Milly!' Some one was calling her, she saw Barry, putting a candle on her bedside and grasping her shoulders. 'What on earth is going on?' He asked, 'It's just, a nightmare, Barry' She answered him between breaths. 'Just a nightmare? you were screaming bloody murder!' 'I am sorry, did I wake you?' She asked 'Well, yeah but I don't mind, I've been in bed all day' He smiled at her.

'What time is it?' She asked him, 'Its about, well sunrise' He shrugged glancing out the small window, 'I'll get up' Milly mumbled, swinigng her legs over the bed. 'Why don't you try and sleep more? I'm better now so I will be able to tend to Master Reaver' 'I won't be able to sleep, it's okay, I have things to do anyway'. Barry gave her an apologetic smile before leaving, she dressed in her uniform but platted her hair today, it hung elegantly over her left shoulder. She immediately went and hung Reavers washing on the line, next was his breakfast, she made him his tea and brought him some toast. She glanced in the hearth on her way out and nearly screamed again as the nightmare entered her head. Feeling rather shaken as she entered Reavers room she wanted to get away as soon as possible, she didn't want him to see her like this. Barry was dressing him today, he did a better job than she did. 'Morning master' Milly mumbled, clunking the tray down. 'Barry tells me you were having a bad dream again last night' Reavers voice slid over to he ears.

She paused for a moment, 'Yes master' She carried on, moving to the left and opening his curtains and then walking back and opening the others. 'Have you had them before?' 'I never usually dream master, the only dreams I have ever had are of silly things when I was a child and since i came here...the nightmares' Milly explained. She fluffed up his pillows and made the rest of his bed, 'Barry, be a good lad and go and clear up the wine cellar would you?' Barry nodded and left the room, stealing a glance at Millicent as he left. 'Is there anything you wish of me Master?' Milly asked him, her doe eyes more doe than ever. Reaver walked towards her and gently brought his hand to cup her cheek. 'Was your dream the same as last night?' he asked her, 'Yes, well, yes and no, the same thing happened, but I was in a different part of the village this time. I appeared to be stood in the centre of it, where a great oak tree stood' She averted her gaze away from his, 'Millicent, was your mother, a seer?' He asked her, a slight frown in his perfect brow.

'Not that I know, my brother said she died in childbirth, but that can't be true because I can remember some one being there when I was a child, my father was never around, so it was my brother who raised me, I've never even thought to ask him any questions, I havn't seen him in eleven years, he probably doesn't even remember me' She mumbled. 'Perhaps, soon, we should pay a visit to dear Bloodstone' Reaver smiled at her, yet a haunted whisper was in his eyes. 'What buisness do you have there?' She asked him confused, his factories were in Bowerstone. 'Hmmm perhaps I shall tell you later, it is somewhat of a personal nature...' Reaver hummed, he was still stroking her soft cheek, he noticed that she was leaning slightly towards him as he did, she looked tired and in need to wearing out...He leaned in and kissed her, she fell into him, Milly's body pressing against his. Her brain screaming at her again but she pushed it to the back of her mind and allowed herself to be poisoned by him.

He nibbled her bottom lip, Milicent moaned and let him him, their tongues dancing and fighting with eacother, her hands found themselves in his hair and he pulled her closer to him, this was it, he thought. Reaver was finally going to get to bed dear Milly, his cock throbbed in his trousers, he pushed her towards the bed and they fell on it in a ravenous heap. A gunshot broke their intimate posture, Reaver growled and tore himself away form Milly, she smiled lightly and followed him out of the door, they got to the balcony. Several men in rags were assembled in the entrance hall, 'Well well, what do we have here?' Reaver called, 'We've come to get you Reaver!' 'You've reigned terror upon the folk of Industrial for far too long!' They shouted, Milly narrowed her eyes at them and a little growl emmited from her rose petal lips. 'Oh really? What if i get you first?' Reaver shot the ring leader, Milly saw them pulling out pistols and hurried foreward immediately.

One of the men shot at her, she dropped out of the way like she would Reaver, only they were slower, they recoiled slightly, fear rising in their eyes at her agility. 'You missed' She tilted her head and took another step forward. 'Now now my little balverine...' Reaver dispatched all of them, save for one, who stood there quivering. Barry had soon appeared next to them, Milly was positivly seething that they had attempted to assasinate Reaver, an incredibly poor attempt...but still. 'Barry, take him and put him in his rightful place' Reaver waved his gun around in a lazy gesture, Barry, although small grabbed the man with such force he was practically dragged upstairs without bending his knees. 'It would seem, the resistance is seeping into my home, how unhappy Logan will be' Reaver sighed, Milly turned to him, the cogs in her brain spinning. 'I could lure the rest of them here' She suggested, 'Hmmmm, what an exciting, and devious plan you have my lamb, how do you plan on doing such a thing?' Reaver asked, with a smirk on his face.

'I could, pretend to join the resistance, gain their trust and then lure them here' She grinned at him, her demonic eyes glowing eerily with excitment. Those eyes, Reaver thought as he looked into them, they reminded him of something he'd rather forget...'Hmmm my little minx, you have a cunning mind, I like it. Dress in some rags, I believe the ones you came in will be sufficient, now, i shall go and find out where their head quarters are...' Reaver chuckled darkly and wandered off into the direction Barry lead the last member of the party. Millicent found her old clothes in her wardrobe, still covered in blood, she considered cleaning them but thought that it might add to the effect. The dress was a beige colour with the Reaver Industries logo on it, but barely visable from all the blood and dirt, it had a once white shirt under neath it and oversized brown leather shoes. She certainly looked the part, almost, but she didn't smell the part.

Not looking forward to what she was about to do, she reminded herself that It was for Reaver, she opened the back door and flung herself in the mud and started to roll about in it, getting it in her hair and on any bare skin. 'What are you doing my dear Millicent?' Reaver called from his window, 'I can't go in there smelling of roses can i!' She shouted back, he chuckled and made his way down the stairs to meet her. 'The resistance is in a sewer in Industrial near the pub' 'Delightful' Milly sighed sarcasticly, 'Oh another Team spirit award winner master?' Barry asked as he entered the room, 'Barry, its me you twit' 'Oh, I barely recognised you!' Reaver and Milly rolled their eyes. 'I am hosting a party this wednesday, be sure they come on that day' 'I shall tell them I served in your house but ran away, and that I can lead them in there and straight to you' Reaver cupped the young girls face, 'Don't get killed' 'Would I?' She cooed, Barry cleared his throat 'Shall we get going then?' She nodded and left Reavers beautiful home with his butler.

'If its a masked ball, how will I recognise you?' Barry asked, 'When I enter, I'll nudge into you by accident' 'Right' They were silent for the rest of the journey in the carriage, when they made sure the stagecoach was in a popular spot near Reavers factory, Barry opened the door and threw Milly out roughly, she landed on the hard ground with an 'oof' 'Don't you ever come back you theiving bitch!' He shouted and kicked her in the stomach, she curled into a heap on the floor in pain, several people around them stopped to watch. Barry slammed the carriage door shut, but gave her an apologetic look as he drove away, 'Miss are you alright!' Some one came running over to the heaped body. 'Yes, I think so' Milly trembled as she looked up, 'Here take my hand' 'I don't think I can' She feined weakness. 'Its okay, I'm going to take you some where safe' the stanger scooped Milly up in his arms and began to walk off in the direction of the pub...was it that easy?

They entered the sewers, her breath was almost taken away, she coughed and held her nose, 'I know, It takes some getting used too, whats your name?' He asked her 'Katie, and you?' Milly lied easily, it was for her master. 'I am Derek' 'The prince?' Milly asked, 'Yes, but don't go telling anyone' He winked at her, Milly smiled up at him as he layed her on a few planks with a sheet on that was supposedly a bed. 'Derek, who is that?' A tan woman asked angrilly, 'I was in Industrial, one of Reavers lackys threw her out of a carriage and kicked her in, I couldn't just leave her in the dirt' Derek explained, 'Reavers carriage?' 'Yes, she might be useful to us' Derek murmered in a low voice thinking Milly couldn't hear, but she had the ears of a fox. Milly closed her eyes and put on her best, I'm in pain, act.

'Here' Derek had a bowl of water, Milly sat up and held her stomach as she did so, 'Does it hurt terribly?' He asked, 'I've taken a worse beating...' She mumbled sipping at the drink. 'Did you work for that bastard?' Derek asked, she nearly lost her cool, 'Yes, my father sold me to him' Milly looked down sadly, 'Its okay, you're safe now' 'Thank you, my prince, If I had any gold to give you in payment I would, but my hands are empty!' Milly began to tear up, 'Katie, don't cry, maybe you can help us, can you stand?' 'I think so...' He took her by the arms and helped her up, she hobbled over to another room where the black woman was from before, 'Page this is Katie, she has agreed to help us in any way she can' Derek announced, 'How do we know she isn't just a spy?' 'I saw her get threw out of that carriage, I am quite certain she isn't a spy, are you?' Derek asked looking at her. 'No! I swear it! I wan't justice for what Reaver has done, is doing, he did terrible things to me...' She put the water works on again, 'Why were you getting threw out of that carriage?' Page asked her suspiciously.

'I was caught stealing, he would have shot me, but my father who sold me had an agreement with him, so he couldn't. Instead he left me out here to die' 'I see, what can you tell us about my men, they infultrated his manor' 'I was in the garden at the time, I did hear fighting and gunshots but I didn't think much of it, its a regular occurance in his house...But when i entered, the man who threw me out of the carriage, he was dragging them all off somewhere, somewhere in his house that I havn't been because the door is always locked' 'So my men could still be alive?' 'Thats excellent!' Derek smiled, 'Now, we just need a way to get in...Is there no secret passges?' Milly frowned and looked about, thinking. 'No, not that I know of, there is the front door the main entrance, and a side door which leads to the garden' Paige sighed angrilly and began to pace about.

There was silence in the filthy sewer for a moment, 'Wait, I heared him talking to his butler about a secret party, a masked ball or something, on wednesday' 'Thats tomorrow' Page commented 'Yes! a masked ball! he wouldn't even know it was us! we could sneak in then and catch him unawares, drunk' Derek beamed at Milly, 'Katie you are brilliant!' 'Do you think you could, lead us in?' Page asked 'Well yes, i know his house well, I know where he has his parties' 'Right, we have a plan. Now all we need is costumes, you two stay here while I go and find some...' Page left Derek and Milly in the room while she ventured into Industrial. 'So, how old are you Katie?' 'I'm 18' 'So young, Reaver will pay for whatever he has done to you' 'I hope so, its been a long time coming' Milly bent over slightly in pain, 'Here, lay down and rest, you look like you could do with it' Derek guided her over to the bed again.

She almost felt bad for what she was doing, Derek was being so kind and helpful, the prince, and she would have to betray him. But Reaver was her master, the possesive, unrequited devotion she had with him, even unknown to her was worth more than the trust of the prince. She slept for a long time, until she was awoken to her nightmares, of the burning village. 'Katie! are you okay?' Derek asked her, kneeling by her bed, 'I am fine, I am sorry if i woke you' Milly whimpered, 'No, I was already awake, you should rest more' Milly gladly accepted and fell back asleep, probably from the miasma of the sewer...When she awoke again it was well into noon, 'Come on girl, wake up' Page shook her, 'I have the outfits here, we'll have to get you scrubbed up' Millicent nodded and followed her to a sink where she scrubbed her skin with semi clean, cloudy water. Her hair was a mess and so it was combed, slightly dirty but back to its etheral silkiness, 'Could you help dress me? I've never worn a corset before' Page mumbled, 'Of course'.

'Is it supposed to be this tight?' Paige gasped, 'All the aristocrats wear it like this, and they will be at this party, im affraid if you want to blend in its the only way' Milly grinned evilly as she tight laced the corset onto her, anything to restrict her movements or breathing. Page wore a wig but Millicent opted not to, Pages dress was white and gold and she wore a foxes mask, Millicents dress was red and gold with a fox mask, and Dereks suit was black and gold with a matching mask. 'Here' Derek handed Paige her sword, 'Im affraid I've never fought before-' 'Don't worry, leave the fighting to us' Paige nodded. 'You look lovely' She mumbled, 'As do you'. The carriage ride was exciting, her plan had worked so quickly and so effortlessly. She yearned to be in Reavers presence again, she felt her chest throbbing the closer to the mansion she got.  
They knocked on the door, Millicents heart was racing, 'Ah welcome, bit late aren't you' Barry ushered them in, 'We got held up' Page said in a stiff voice, Millicent pretended to trip on her dress and stumbled into Barry breifly, 'You alright darlin' He grabbed her waist, 'Im fine' she replied stiffly and shoved him off her, 'Reaver will be glad to have some sober guests, these posh lot are all light weights, drank nearly all the booze and passed out, theres some cooking sherry if you're desperate though' 'I think we'll be fine', 'The ball rooms just through here, no weapons, Reaver has a strict rule' 'I will need to keep mine' Pages voice was getting stiffer and stiffer, the doors opened, Page and Derek muscled in, eager to get started. Barry suddenly slammed the doors shut, Milly let out a huge sigh, 'Thank Avo thats over' 'I can't believe you did it!' 'It was so easy, them rebels really are a dumb lot' Milly giggled, 'Are you coming to join in the festivities, Reaver has a put on a splendid show!' 'I want to go and get changed first, this dress is disgusting' 'Alright love, see you up there' He winked at her and made his way up the stairs.  
Millicent went back to her room to change, her uniform felt like butter on her skin compared to the scratchy material of the ball gown, who knows where Paige found it. She brushed her hair again and applied some red lipstick, feeling herself again. Milly saw the foxes mask on her bed and decided to wear it, after all she was feeling rather sly at the moment. Chuckling at heself in the mirror she made a quick stop off to the cellar to get her master a glass of wine, then she trotted off to the wheel of misfortune that was stationed in the ballroom. She pushed open the double doors, 'Ahhh there is my little minx, looking very, minxy' Reaver growled at her, his eyes raking her body, 'Thank you master' She handed him the glass of wine which he took graciously, she took her place next to him. 'Katie? what are you doing? get away from him!' Derek shouted up from the floor below, 'I told you she was a spy!' Page bellowed at him, 'Katie? Hmmm you are a tricky one, Millicent has performed admirably in fooling you i see' Reaver laughed at them.

They entered another room, to fight some other monsterous evil, sand furies. The way they flung themselves about was horrifying. 'Wasn't that utterly enthralling? Of course, you should be ashamed of yourselves for treating foreign visitors in an unsociable manner, Oh well...' Reaver mused, 'I've really had enough of this!' Page snapped, 'You holier than thou idealists always thinking in the simplist most binary of ways, but i quite agree, the game grows tiresome and my guests, they grow, restless' Reaver looked towards Milly and pulled the mask of her face and discarded it on the floor, he stared into her eyes intently. 'No need to get restless sweetheart! Barry Hatch is here to take care of you, fancy a quick jig?' The woman Barry was acosting suddenly turned into the most horrific beast Milly ever seen, it pounced on him and burried its muzzle into Barry's chest, blood spraying everywhere. 'Ooo dear, do you pigs have any idea how hard it is to find good staff?' Reaver sighed as Barry was torn to shreds on the marbel floor.

Milly felt her heart strings being pulled, poor Barry. 'Still, one might aswell enjoy the show. Whats the use of a secret society without a little secret afterall' The guests suddenly all changed into Balverines and jumped down off the mezzanine to savage Page and the Prince. 'Do you know, I think you might actually survive this!' Reaver exclaimed, one of the monsters jumped and amazing length across the room, knocking Page to the floor and heavilly clawing her face, no doubt she would be scarred forever. 'You do handle yourself rather well, my suspicions about your true nature would seem to be correct!' Reaver announced, finally the last Balverine fell. 'Well i must say, you've made me out to be a some what poor host, rather rude of you to dispose of nearly all my guests, what do you say Millicent?' Reaver turned to her and grabbed her waist roughly, pulling her into his chest, 'Terrible' She replied.

'Urgh you bitch!' Page screeched, she aimed her rusty pistol and shot, Milly didn't even flinch as she saw the bullet come whizzing towards her, Reaver raised his cane and in an elegant flourish deflected the bullet that would have landed in his beloved staffs head. 'Dear girl, why not stop all this bickering? Why don't we all go up to my room and have a private party...' 'Do you have any idea who this is? This is the prince, Logans brother!' Paige growled, 'Really, well, I wouldn't dream of coming between siblings! Well, thats not strictly true there was that one time...' Reaver guided Milly out of the room as more shots were fired, they all missed. 'I am impressed my little lamb, they didn't see through you at all' Reaver grinned, 'I tried my hardest' She replied with that beautiful smile on her face. They were silent for a moment as they ascended the stairs 'Is there anything I can get for you master?' She asked, Reaver turned to her and kissed her, she trembled slightly at the force he used and she stumbled backwards into the wall.

Reaver moaned into her, he wanted her so much, more than any whore, more than anyone he ever had in all his years of living. Milly enjoyed his kiss, the burning need of his affection, but she was still too scared to let it go any further and Reaver sensed this. He pulled away from her, enjoying the hodded lids and the dizziness that he had evoked in her, 'Poor Barry' She suddenly remembered, he was lying dead in the ball room. 'I woulnd't worry about him' Reaver grinned at her, 'Why? I'm the one going to have to clean him up tomorrow' Millys eyes were swimming with tears, It had never dawned on Reaver that she would be the one to do it, he didn't like it at all, he didn't want her to bloody her hands with his work. 'Barry was bitten by a Balverine, he's not dead, simply, changing' Milly paled, 'But not to worry mon cher, he will only be a Balverine once every now and again!' Reaver laughed. Millicent felt woozy, so many disturbing thoughts going through her mind. Her master picked her up and carried the poor girl to his bed, he thought about undressing her but then decided to leave her.

Milly was only semi awake as Reaver crawled between the sheets next to her, 'Master...' 'Yes my sweet?' 'I'm sorry for my nightmares' Reaver smiled at her and brushed a stray hair out of her face, he was sorry for them too, he knew now that every night she had them, more of his past was revealed to her, part of him hated the idea of anyone of this day and age knowing his past, but part of him was glad it was Milly and not some random dosser. She fell asleep quickly, Reaver watched her, slightly quivering chest and peaceful face, until he too felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He was awoken to her screams at around sunrise however, she was screaming his name and her limbs spasamed as if she were trying to run, 'Millicent!' Reaver called to her, but it was on deaf ears. This nightmare was the most vivid, she was completely consumed by it, slowly the dream faded and she was filled with a sickness, she was aware she was awake but couldn't wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaver shook her, Milly's eyes had rolled back in her head and she lay so still, 'Milly, Milly!' He shouted, growing more angry, or more to the point, angry at himself for caring, he grabbed his gun from the table and shot. The sound reverberated off all the walls, the window now had a small, bullet shaped hole in it. Milly was roused from her dream, she jolted up immediately, fighting to realise her surroundings. 'Master!' She squealed, the fear still in her eyes. Reaver sat up in his bed, no words would come to him. Milly threw her arms around him, 'Thank Avo!' she whimpered breathlessly into his shoulder as she held him close, she was sobbing lightly. Slowly Reaver put his arms around the trembling girl and pulled her face away from his body so that he could see her, 'What did you see?' He asked, his mouth a hard line. 'You, and something else, well. I couldn't see them they were in the shadows, but I felt them! they filled me with such dread, I felt like I was dead, I thought you were going to die, they way you screamed...' Tears spilled from her eyes again as she recalled that feeling of pure terror.

'Did I speak?' Reaver asked, Millicent frowned as she tried to remember, 'I don't know, I don't think so' Millicent collapsed into Reaver again, 'Im so glad, that you aren't dead' She almost whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head down, Reavers fingers found themselves knotted in her ebony locks. They lay there as the sun rose, neither wanting to move, 'Im sorry, I woke you up' 'It was my choice to bring you here' 'Thank you, I don't like being alone'. After a little while longer, she could hear Reaver's stomach growling, 'Where are you going?' He asked her as she stood and fixed her uniform and hair, 'To make you breakfast, I think the cook has left' 'Has she really...' Reaver scowled to himself. 'Would you like me to make you an advertisment for a new one?' 'No thank you mon cher' In truth, he didn't want to meet any new people, he just wanted it to be Barry and Milly.

Millicent gulped as she made her way through the house, it was pitted and not to mention the several bodies she was going to have to dispose of, Barry's cadava was absent, save for a pool of blood. She wondered where he might have got too, Reavers breakfast was simple, egg and soldiers, but no man alive could say no to them. After she presented them to him she got to work. Milly grabbed several people by the anckles and dragged them out into the garden, hmmm what to do with them? She could burn them, but that would make an aweful stench, she could bury them but that would take a long time, time she simply didn't have...As she survayed the land for any clues, Millys eyes found the lake. She dragged them over and pushed them in, the sank slowly, their dead faces drifting away slowly into the blackness. Milly wiped her bloody hands on her splattered uniform and then got back to work, she cleaned the house from top to toe, it took her nearly all day. Poor Reaver hadn't even had any dinner, and now it was tea time.

She set to work in the kitchen making him a big beef dinner, with tasty gravy and vegetables, she also selected the best wine from the cellar. 'I am sorry i didn't have time to change, I am so behind on my work, and I already neglected to make you dinner-' 'It's quite alright, Millicent, you have done more than enough' She placed the silver gilt tray on his desk and then got to work immediately, changing his bed and taking all the dirty laundry from his basket, she took them outside, cleaned them and hung them on the line. Her thoughts were suddenly on Barry, she ventured to his bedroom to see if he was there, he was in a bloody state on his bed, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly. Master should be about finished his meal now, so Milly treked back up the stairs to his room, he was writing at his desk, the plate of food ate and discarded onto his bed. 'Did you enjoy your meal, Master?' 'Millicent, take this to the kitchen, and then come straight back up here, you can wash it tomorrow' Millicent was confused but she obliged.

When she arrived back in his room, the sound of running water filled her ears, following the sound she found Reaver in a steamy bathroom, 'Master?' She asked confused, he simply held his hand out for her, she took it. 'Do you trust me?' 'Of course-' 'No, not out of obligation, do you trust me?' Milly was silent for a moment as she asessed her feelings, 'Yes'. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her onto the side of the bath, it was a huge marble hollow that could have easilly fit three people in comfortably, and it was as deep as Millys leg as she stood. Reaver knelt before her and flipped her shoes off and tossed them aside, his hands trailing up her legs to remove her stockings, the hooks pinged off easily and he rolled the black silk down her leg slowly. Milly's face was ablaze as she watched him, after they were discarded he pulled her up again, wrapping his arms around her, he untied her apron and pulled it off her, then he undid all the buttons at the back of her dress and pulled it from her shoulders. She stepped out of it gracefully.

Now she stood, in nothing but a filmsy vest, a corset and frilly bloomers, Milly was blushing terribly, but she trusted Reaver. 'Do you still trust me?' He asked her, his ocean eyes searching her face for any sign of a lie or doubt, 'I still trust you' She whispered, nothing but sincerity upon her features. He pulled her around gently and began to unlace Milly's impossibly tight corset, her waist was tiny undearneath. Reavers hands gently touched her sides, she shuddered under his touch as he pulled the flimsy, semi-see-through material over her head, she was glad she still had her back to him, her arms immediately covered herself. His hands glided back down her torso and to the tops of her bloomers, he was pressed right up against her with his eyes closed, relishing the experience. Milly let out a long breath as he pulled the last item of clothing down, the last thing hiding herself from him. Now she was completely bare, completely vulnerable, Reaver had power over her now, more so than ever, and she had to trust him.

'Turn around' His voice was soft, Milly hessitated before slowly turning, glad that her hair was long enough to cover some of her. Reaver grabbed her wrist and tugged it down to her side slowly, her face fell to the floor. Reaver cupped it and forced her to looked at him, 'You have nothing to be ashamed of, not infront of me, do you understand?' Millicent simply nodded. In a moment, Reaver had pulled his shirt off and his trousers so that he too now stood before her naked, he held her against his naked flesh and reveled in the warmth. Millicent smiled as she heard his heart beating in his chest, it was like music to her ears, she placed her plump lips over it and rested her forehead on his chest, 'Milly' She looked up at him, her golden eyes boring into his, they still astonished him even now, Reaver lent down and kissed her, not like the usualy hungry, savage kisses he usually gave her, but soft and tender.

Milly embraced him and deeped the caress, as time passed it became ever more passionate. Their hands roved all over eachothers bodies and through eachothers hair, wanting to know everything about eachother. Milly could feel his manhood pressing hard into her groin, she knew what he wanted, and suprisingly she didn't feel scared. Pulling away from him she looked him in the eyes again, telling him, begging him. She guided him down to the floor with her and she lay on the cold stone floor, her back slightly arched, Reaver couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in this moment, his heart thumbed like it never had, he wanted her, oh avo he wanted her! 'Milly-' 'I'm not affraid' She smiled lightly at him, abolishing his worries. He was not rough like she expected him to be, he was infact quite gentle, but she could tell he wanted to go wild. Loosing her virginity wasn't the most pleasent of experiences, but she didn't mind, it was a doorway of things to come. She felt Reaver empty himself in her, he was panting, and sweating and his hair was all damp and stuck to his head.

Milly reached up and brushed it out of the way and kissed his nose, no words were exchanged as they got int he bath and sat in eachothers arms, Millicents womanhood stung, but not too badly. 'Milly, I, have never fucked anyone that way' Reaver suddenly confessed, 'Me either' Reaver chuckled and pulled her tighter to him, 'Would you like me to change your bed tonight?' 'Millicent, you work your fingers to the bone for me, just wait until tomorrow' 'Yes master' Milly and Reaver shared a bed again, much to Millys discomfort, as she didn't want to wake her master again, which she inevitibly did. This time her dream wasn't in the burning village, she seemed to be following behind Reaver, he was in some scary dark place, looked like old kingdom ruins. The shadows appeared, fear ripped through Millys core as that feeling of dread consumed her, they started speaking. 'Welcome' 'Welcome' 'Welcome' 'I have summoned you into this world to ask something of you' 'Ask' 'I wish for eternal youth' 'That is a precious gift and will require a hefty sacrifice' 'I'll give anything!' Reaver shouted almost angrilly. Millicent tried to touch his shoulder to see if she could talk it out of him, 'Very well, but we will require a sacrifice, every year, to be paid to the shadows' 'Done'.

Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath their feet, Milly was scared, the shadows that barely resembled hooded figures turned into dark clouds and left the building, Reaver ran after them. They swarmed over to the village that was visable from where they were, they set alight the village, the people screaming, 'No! what are you doing! no!' Reaver screamed, Milly saw the terror in his eyes, the pure terror, she wished she could console him if only she could touch him, if only she could speak to him. Reaver fell to his knees before her, Milly knelt down crying and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, covering him like a shrowd. When Milly finally woke up, she didn't feel like she had the last time, she woke up full of sorrow, chest crushing sorrow. She sat up, the tears pouring from her cheeks Reaver was silent beside her. 'Why did you do it?' She whispered to him, 'I couldn't bare the thought of death, I did not know they would do that to my home, I wouldn't have done it if I knew that was the consiquence' 'Oh Master' Milly pulled on his shirt and he glady fell into her, Millys body was clammy from screaming and writhing.  
They lay there for a while in silence, Milly's tears had dried, but Reavers were brimming. 'Do you hate me?' Reaver asked, his voice was tender and vulnerable. Milly sat up and straddled his waist to look at him. 'No, I don't hate you, nor do I think you're stupid' She replied, pressing her forehead against his, he let out a shakey breath. 'You, and Theresa are the only two people alive, who know my secret' 'I will take it to my grave' 'I won't take it to mine' Reaver snorted, 'Many people would trade shoes with you, I would' 'Don't say that!' Reaver frowned, 'It breaks my heart to think that I shall grow old and haggard and you will be forever brilliant, and then I will die and leave you behind' Milly smiled as tears dripped from her eyes, 'Milly, how can you love me? Im a monster' 'When I was a child, I used to look up at your mansion in Bloodstone and ask who lived there, my brother explained to me that no one did anymore, and that it was the great pirate Reaver who used to own it. I became fascinated, I begged my dad to teach me to read so that I could read books about pirates and the sea. Then when I was 10, people started leaving Bloodstone for Bowerstone, saying there was more work, when I found out it was your factories, I just felt this burning urge to go. I don't regret any of it, I can't explain why I have this binding contract of servitude and loyalty to you, I just do' Milly heaved a breath and kissed him.

'I am glad you do, didn't your brother and father try and stop you leaving?' 'My father was at sea when I left, and my brother was sick of taking care of me, he loved his women and I would only get in the way...' Milly sighed, Reaver pulled the girl closer to him, they tumbled into a laying position, 'Do you think the nightmares will stop now? Or is there more to the story?' 'Thats everything' Reaver whispered, 'I don't want you to be my servent anymore' 'What?' Milly sat up, eyes wide, she felt like she had just been punched in the chest. What was he saying? 'I mean, I want you to be here, with me, and not serve me, like a slave, I dont want you to clear up the bodies anymore' 'I don't mind, I was born to serve you' Milly kissed his nose, Reaver caught her lips and gently ran his hands up and down her waist. Millicent moaned into him and pushed him onto his back, he lay there quite happily letting her explore him, until Reaver fought for power and reversed their rolls, Milly smirked up at him with hazy hooded eyelids. As Milly predicted, this time he was much more rough, which was welcome as she didn't feel any pain at all, with her cooperation, he came much faster.

'You definately will need to advertise for more staff now if you don't want me to work anymore' Milly noted as they lay on Reavers bed, calming themselves down. 'Hmmm maybe, but i rather like it being just you and Barry' Reaver pouted, Milly rolled her eyes and stood up, trapsing over to the bathroom to dress. 'Why are you still wearing that?' Reaver asked notioning to her uniform, 'its all I have' Millicent blushed, 'Oh darling, we shall have to sort this out immediately, no woman of mine shall wear a uniform, unless its in some kinky role play, come come, we shall go into Bowerstone immediately!' Reaver flung himself from the bed and dressed himself. They got in the carriage and made their way to Bowerstone via Industrial, Milly's thoughts were on linda and her children as she passed through the disease ridden streets. 'Is something wrong, ma cherie?' 'When I worked in your factory, I lived with a woman named Linda, her children worked there too and I would look after them, but I havn't been back for months, I wonder if they are still alive' 'Where abouts did they live?' 'Right there' Milly pointed to a slum house opposite the Bordello. Reaver peered out of the window, to think of his dear Millicent living in that flea infested shit hole set him on edge.  
They finally arrived in Bowerstone, the streets were bustling with people, more than she had ever seen in one place, even more than Reavers factory. People scurried out of his path as they made their way to the tailors, they gave fearful looks and some of the men, the upper class men nodded or even bowed to him and women blushed behind their fans. Reaver strode into the tailors, Milly trailing behind him, 'Oh good evening Master Reaver, and Molly was it?' 'Milly' She corrected him, it was Pierre. 'Hmmm yes...What is it i can whip up for to this time?' He asked, Millicent could see the money signs swirling in his eyes as he clasped his lithe fingers together. 'My mistess Millicent requires new clothing, see to her every whim, I have some business to attend too' Reaver instructed, Milly looked at him with questioning eyes as he strode back towards her, 'I won't be long' He whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead.

'Well well, you've wormed your way into his bed, I did wonder how long it would take you' Pierre laughed, Milly glared at him, what a vile little man. Thankfully he still had her measurments from their last encounter, she sat and flipped through a book of drawings he had, displaying several types of garment in different styles. Milly had chosen a select few to be made, it was a corsetted top with small off the shoulder sleeves, a short skirt in the front and a longer layer over the top that covered her from her hips all the way around to the back. This was the basic design of the dress, which she had him make in deep red velvet with a lace trim, a dark pink floral pattern with red roses and a white frill along the hem and the neckline and finally a navy velvet with a gold ivy pattern, she also bought some more stockings in various colours and a new pair of shoes. 'Oh darling you do have an eye for fashion! I missjudged you!' Pierre clapped his hands together as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked attactive, femanin, showing enough flesh to be sexy but covered enough not to be a whore. The bell for the door tinkled and she spun around immediately, it was who she hoped, 'Reaver' She hopped off the stool and walked up to him to study his physique for any signs of damage.

'My my, Milly, you are quite the vixen' He purred to her, she blushed and looked away form him, Reaver payed Pierre and they left his little shop. 'Where did you go?' She asked him, 'I was debt collecting' 'Who did you kill?' 'I didn't kill anybody' 'I can smell the gunpowder on you' Milly raised her eyebrow. 'Does it matter?' Reaver sighed, 'Not really, I just didnt want you to get hurt' Millicent mumbled, 'Oh don't insult me' Reaver snapped playfully, although there was an edge to his voice. Milly thought back to the time in the ballroom where he deflected that bullet from Page. 'Thank you' 'What for?' 'My dresses' 'It was nothing' 'No it wasn't, no one has ever bought me anything before' Milly smiled at him, Reaver looked like he was biting his lip as the wind blew through her raven hair, the dress she wore showed her legs and clevage perfectly, he felt a tightening in his trousers.

When they got back to his mansion, they engaged in sinful pleasures again, Reaver had opened up a whole new world for her, she had began to enjoy life much more, she could laugh and joke with some one and she felt love, she knew she always had ever since a child. Pierre must have blabbed as news of their apparant relationship had spread like fire in a match factory, Reaver had recieved angry letters from several woman, displaying how dissapointed they were in him, how he had been tamed and that his tyranical spirit had been dampened. All this of course wasn't true but it seemed to get to him anyway. Reaver had advertised for more staff as it became evident that Milly was not a very good cook, they had plenty of applicants, predominantly male...Milly felt like he was up to something.

One evening, Milly sat in Reavers office reading an erotic novel when he entered, a smirk upon his face, 'Dearest...I have a cunning plan' 'I knew you were up to no good' Milly closed her book and gave him her full attention, 'I have instructed my new employees that they may fuck you if they wish-' 'Reaver!' 'Do not worry, my lamb, you are going to lure them to the bedroom and I shall whittle them down to only the most loyal of the bunch' Reaver chuckled darkly, 'Sounds, exciting' Milly stuck her tongue out to him, 'I have an outfit for you, that you must wear' He led her to their room where he produced a black corset, tiny black bloomers and some stockings, 'Do I have too?' 'Yes, my dear' Millicent hid behind the screen as she changed into scanty costume, Milly pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to fiddle with it indeffinately, a nervous notion. 'Millicent' Reaver was almost speechless as he looked at her, she was beauty incarnate. 'What do you want me to do?' 'On the bed' She crawled on and lay down, propping herself up with her elbow.

'Just act like im not here and you want to actually fuck them' 'Can't you just fuck me?' She pouted, Reaver growled slightly 'Later' He gave her the once over before hiding behind the bathroom door. After a while of waiting, there was a knock at the door, 'Come in' Millicent called, the door creaked open and a peasant walked in, she could see it in his eyes immediately that burning desire, like a starving animal staring at a raw steak. 'Is it true, what Reaver said?' 'Is what true?' Milly batted her lashes, 'That I can, you know, have sex with you?' 'Ofcourse, we have a very open relationship, he fucks who he wants, I fuck who wants me' Reaver was finding it hard to control himself in the bathroom, hearing her swear, using such rude language was a real turn on for him. 'Come on don't be shy' Milly patted the bed next to her, the scruffy vagabond shuffled towards her and got on the bed, he straddled her waist and then, bang.

He fell in a heap onto the floor, the force of the bullet knocking him off Milly and off the bed, his blood began to spill out onto the floorboards and into the cracks, she wondered where it would drip...Reaver stepped out of the bathroom, putting his gun back in its holster, 'Well, Im suprised you let him touch me' Milly grinned as she rang the bell to the kitchen for one of the servents to come to Reavers room. 'I wanted to see just how far he would go' 'I knew as soon as he came in, just how far he'd go' Millys voice was stiff, she didn't like what had just happened, she wasn't exactlly sure why, but something about another man being on top of her was just wrong. The servent came in through the open door, he was gaunt and looked like a mouse, brown and trembling. 'Clean that up' Millicent pointed to the seeping corpse as she stepped over it and sat at the vanity, Reaver smirked at her as she did so, what a little madame.

She watched as the fresh meat carried out the dead meat with morbid curiosity, such a strange thing death was, that such a small thing could kill man. She suddenly found herself wanting to kill someone, to see what it was like. 'Get up' Reaver snapped suddenly, Millicent loved it when he commanded her about, 'Come here' She walked over to him immediately, he put his cane through her arms, dissabling them and forcing her chest forward, 'You are mine, and no one elses, yes?' Reaver growled 'Yes' Milly breathed, he pulled tightly on the cane, Millys head jolted back exposing her neck, 'Mine. And no one elses.' Reaver growled again and bit her neck, she let out a low 'Umph', Reaver flung her onto the bed, Millicent, although scared was loving this slightly violent side. Such passion she adored. Reaver had never wanted to posses something so much in all his days, he had a burning desire, almost like hatred burning and consuming him but this thing, this creature he could not hate. Milly felt something swelling in the pits of her stomach, a growl and a sudden rush of power, she pushed Reaver on his back and bit his shoulder savagely.

She couldn't control her actions, Reaver moaned and she felt him throbbing inside her, 'Millicent' He breathed as he spasamed beneath her, she had conqcoured him. Milly's arms buckled under her and she collapsed onto his chest, panting and sweating together as they were brought back down from their euphoria. They didn't need to say the words because they already knew. Barry had re-emerged from his room, having undergone his change, he looked the same if not a bit buffer. Milly was constantly on edge around him, Reaver acted like nothing had even happened, he had plenty of business to keep him occupied however, Logan had been overthrown by the dimwit Derek and he had suprisingly kept Reaver in power, If he didn't Reaver would have reeked havoc on all of Albion and Derek knew it. Reaver had an audience with the king in Industrial, he was to try and persuade the King to keep his factories open. 'Can I come with you?' Millicent asked as Reaver sat cleaning his beloved firearm.

'Ofcourse ma cherie, anything to rattle Pages feathers' 'I'd rather rattle her neck...' Milly mumbled as she combed her hair infront of the window, looking out at the lake and the several nobles wandering about. Milly's apperance had much improved since Reaver made her his, she had been eating and sleeping properly, her complexion was like milk and she had a healthy glow, he hair was still long and today she wore it half up and cascading over her shoulder, she wore the navy and gold dress Reaver bought her. 'If only we could stay here and fuck' Reaver cooed to her, 'Well, It is a half an hour ride in the carriage' Milly grinned and raised her eyebrow, Reaver grabbed her corsetted waist roughly and bruised her lips with his.

As they stepped out of the stagecoach and into Industrial, both looked slightly more dishevaled then when they began their journey, Milly whiped her mouth and smoothed her hair, Reaver re-adjusted his coat and hat and they walked to where the crowd was gathered for the King, Page was already there, staring the two down like a hungry dog, it was evident that she had guessed their carriage shenanigans...'You are both disgusting' Page snapped and made a step towards Millicent with ill intentions, Reaver's pistol was immediately aimed at her dark forehead, a menacing look on his face that Milly had never witnessed 'I dare you' Venom dripped from his words. Suddenly the crowd cheered and they threw confetti, the King was making his way towards them. Millicent stood close to Reaver and he instinctivly wrapped his arm around her, 'Gooooooood afternoon your majesty' Reaver grinned to him, Milly saw Derek's eyes land on her, they softened slightly before hardening into a scowl. No matter how much Reaver tried to persuade the king he would not be persuaded, the factory was to become a Reaver Industries school. Just as they were about to leave, Derek stopped them. 'Reaver, Ka- Millicent, I am having a ball, you're invited if you want to come' 'Im shocked' Milly's voice was sarcastic, 'Don't get me wrong, I don't want either of you to come, but its royal protocol...' Derek mumbled and strode off, Page glaring and mumbling 'Don't you remember the last ball we attended with them!'

'How interesting' Reaver murmered as they got in the carriage, 'What is?' 'That dear Derek asked us to the ball' 'He said it was royal protocol' 'I think, he fell for you, when you played your little game' Reaver smirked, 'I was only with him 12 hours' Milly rolled her eyes, 'Can't you just kill him' She added, sulking into the corner. Reaver laughed 'Oh my darling, you do amuse me' She didn't like Derek, King or not, he was too soft. When they arrived back at the house Reaver was off doing paper work for the 'darn school', Milly was left to her own devices, Barry wasn't even about to talk too. She meandered about until she came across a room with a large door located at the back of the house, even when she worked here she had never even seen this door, why was it so apparant now? Curious, she opened it, the room was small and smelt heavily of dust. There were bookshelves on either side of the walls that seemed to make it close in, the ceiling was immposibly high and on the wall opposite the door was a gigantic stained glass window. It showed the scene of an impressive ship on rolling waves of deep indigo, framed by a sky of pastel pink and blue, a beautiful dawn.

Millicent walked further into the room to get a better look, the dust all over the floor told her that know one had entered in a long time, for she left black footsteps on the wood. The books in this room were not like the ones found in the library or Reavers room, they were quite interesting, there was even a whole section for mythical beasts, Kraken, balverines and the like. Millys mind was suddenly flooded with the dreams of Oakvale again, she could see the fire, taste the flames. As her hands glided over the spines of the old books, she hessitated when she got to a small, black, leather bound book. As he fingers barely touched the matieral painful and scary visions of the Shadow court shot through her mind like a shard of ice through one ear and out the other. Milly groaned and massaged her forehead, 'Something wrong, my lamb?' Reaver's voice shocked her abit, she usually heard his cane. 'That little book, what is it?' She asked, barely above a whisper. 'That, was the book I used, to summon the Shadow Court into this world' Reaver answered her truthfully, he could tell by her demeanour that she had seen Oakvale again, she was paler than normal and her eyes darted about.

Reaver scooped her up in his arms and sat on the chaise longue and sat with her, it had been at least a year since he had entered this room, this was where he kept his seal...'I wish I could live forever' Milly mumbled, Reavers heart thumped, he wanted her to live forever too, but without any sacrifices, but there was just no way. 'Don't we all' 'I don't think I would, if i'd never met you, I was born to be with you, I know it' 'It is rather curious, I think that trip to Bloodstone can't come soon enough' 'Don't you have royal duties to fulfill now?' Milly asked, 'I do what I want' Reaver chuckled. Millicent sat up and straddled his waist as they sat very comfortably in this secret room. 'How come you never come in here?' She asked him, 'I have no need too' 'Its a shame, with such a handsome window, I think I could love it all day' 'Thats my old ship, The Reaver' 'Will you call one Millicent?' She mused, a smile spreading across her face, 'My dear what a grand idea-' 'I was joking!' 'But ma cherie the words have been spoken, my next grand vessel shall be The Millicent! I am quite taken with the idea and you cannot change my mind' 'How about just RM, that way you're in it too' 'Hmmmm perhaps, I shall think on it'.

The next morning, Millfields was in a fit of excitement, Derek the Dunce's ball was tonight and all the nobles had been invited, and much to Reaver's and Milly's suprise, them too. The maids brought the outfits in to them to have any last minute fittings, Reaver was a fan of having matching costumes as Millicent found out, she pulled the lid of the box off and peered inside. Her eyes met teems and teems of midnight blue velvet, it was the most beautiful colour she had ever seen, as she picked it up and the fabric creased, the small fibers caught the light and shone a brilliant blue, a maid helped Milicent don her robe, once again it was cut straight across the shoulders and had tiny black beads sewn into the hem. It tied into the waist and cascaded down to the floor like a dark waterfall, with it came fine black lace gloves and a black lace mask that covered only her eyes. Milly's hair was curled and done up in complicated braids leaving only a thick lock to hang over her left shoulder. Makeup was applied, black to accentuate her eyes and red to accentuate her lips.

Reaver knocked twice and entered her room, his breath was taken away by the vision of beauty sat at the dressing table. 'Millicent' He called to her, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, Reaver barely felt his legs carrying himself towards her, she stood before him, he touched her cheek where she too had drawn a love heart 'Minx' He smiled. Milly stared at him, his suit was in the same material as her dress, he too wore a lace mask, 'You look, beautiful' She smiled at him and traced a line down his lapel. 'I always do' He grinned, she raised her eyebrow and swatted his arm. 'Reaver, I don't know how to dance' Millicent announced in the carriage as they made their way to the castle. 'That is rather problomatic, do not worry ma cherie, I have a cunning plan'. When they arrived, they were late, people were on the steps of the castle talking and some were inside, all eyes were on them.

They entered the hall, a few people fell silent from their conversations to stare, Derek approached us out of the crowd. 'You came' 'Indeed my King, who are we to deny an invitation from the sovereign?' Reaver purred and bowed to him slightly. 'Millicent, you look lovely' Derek took her free hand and kissed it, she felt a twisting in her stomach as she felt Reaver tighten his grip. 'Thank you, Reaver chose my dress' She smiled. 'Now now cherie, we should mingle, favouritism is frowned upon' Reaver grinned and pulled his girl away. 'I don't like it when he does things like that' Milly mumbled, 'Nor do I' Reaver was gritting teeth, they pranced to the drinks table through the crowd. Milly poured Reaver his wine and they sat in the corner, getting drunk and laughing at several nobles, one was dressed as a chicken. 'My dear Milly, are you ready to dance yet?' 'If we must!' She downed the rest of her drink and stood, waiting for Reaver to stand also.

He led her to the dancefloor, holding her like she was a delicate flower that would wilt under the touch of a man, or ice that would melt under his burning touch. 'Put your feet on mine' He hummed, she laughed at his idea but complied, they floated around the dance floor like petals, several couples stopped to watch. When the song ended a woman approached Reaver, she was grotesque in every sense of the word. 'My my Reaver, I see you're still as agile as ever' She flirted from behind her fan, 'But ofcourse' He answered her. Millicent felt the stab of jealousy, who was this skank? 'Would you like to dance Penelope?' He asked her, 'Millicent my dear, I shall be back in a moment' He turned to her, with that wolfish grin he always sported. Milly didn't reply to him, she had nothing to say. Why was he abandonning her for some slutty, ugly, noble? She stomped over to the drinks table for another glass of wine, 'Would you like to dance with me?' The tender voice of Derek caught her attention, at first she wanted to say no, but then she looked at Reaver and her eyes narrowed, 'Yes Derek I would, but please excuse my terrible footing' 'It's quite alright'.

He took her hand and they began to dance, it was strange to her to have another mans hands on her, it made her feel sick, but she was only doing it to get back at Reaver. People bowed to him as he led Millicent through the crowd, 'I thought that was Reaver's woman?' 'He's not going to be happy' She heard them whisper. Millicent realised she wasn't as bad as she thought, but Derek was no where near as good as her Reaver. As soon as the song ended, several men flocked to her side asking for dances, she accepted all of them. The party was nearly over and her feet ached something terrible, the king had dissapeared and she hadn't spoken to Reaver all night, she was back at the drinks table again, all she wanted was more wine. A dark shadow cooled her back and a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the smouldering eyes of Reaver staring down at her. 'What do you think you are doing?' He asked her angrilly, 'Drinking a glass of wine' She answered smartly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the hall roughly.

'Reaver get off!' She hissed, 'Do you have any idea, how angry it made me to see you dancing with those men, leering and staring at you like a piece of meat! I don't want them to see you in their dreams tonight!' He growled angrilly, 'Oh? and what about that whore you were dancing with? You left my side for her! how did you think that made me feel? about this big!' Millicent shouted back and held up her fingers to show an inch. 'It drives me insane to think of any other man touching you' He snarled, backing her into the wall, 'And It makes me want to kill every woman in those stone walls so that none of them can look at you' Milly held her ground, her hands were on his chest, she felt it rise and fall with anger, as did her own. Catching her off guard, Reaver plunged his lips onto her, 'I want, to possess you, I want you to follow me everywhere I go, I want you to never look at another man again' 'I'll never leave you' They kissed eachother hungrilly. 'Now take me home and fuck me' Milly smiled up to him.

They got home and garments were discarded immediately, a trail of midnight blue leading up to the bedroom. As they entered the boudoir the only thing Millicent had left on was her bloomers and her mask. Reaver's hands roamed all over her body until they found her face, he cupped it and kissed it, like he was drinking from a precious well, Millicent ran her hands down his chisled back and wrapped around his waist. He pulled her to the bed and removed her bloomers, she lay in naked splendour, 'Should I leave my mask on?' She asked provocativly, 'Hmmmm yes my little she-devil' Reaver burried his face in her breasts and pulled her towards him. The woman he loved was inside this body, he wanted to claw her skin to let her out, but that would mean killing her, so instead he foced himself inside her to feel her, to experience the woman he loved from the inside out, it was a humbling feeling of infinity that Reaver just couldn't ever get tired of.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to you all who managed to endure to the end of my story, I do hope you enjoyed it. I would be very grateful from some feedback from you all to make some minor alterations to my story should you propose any insightful information. tatty bye my loves. 


End file.
